Imagine
by XxDearInsanityxX
Summary: A look through the Naruto story-line through a few character's view points.


_There shall be many installments in this series; to the story(: oh I don't own Naruto_

Imagine, everything you know, shattered. Your innocence gone but yet your still a child; your smile, permanently wiped from your face and hate, oh the hate. You walk home, after a long day of after-school training, striving to live up to _him _to be better to show your father that you exist too. As you walk there are no familiar faces, no warm greetings just taciturn silence. As anxiety grips the butterflies in her stomach, in a vice that of a viper you try to get home as soon as possible, wanting to see your parents, your father's curt nod and mother's warm, loving embrace. You stare upon the horror your mother and father laying in a pool of their intermingling blood, together still in death. The tremors that shake your body, the tears the constantly fill then overflow from your ever-widened eyes, in an everlasting cycle that doesn't end until you spy a familiar figure. Your heart flutters slightly, knowing you're not alone but the excitement turns sour and your heart sinks into your stomach noticing the blood stained katana and his bored, blood-red stare. You run, wanting to get away but you discourage the fact of outrunning him, you can't; you're too _weak_, _pathetic._ He's there, then as quickly as a shooting star would, is gone. Wanting you to kill your best friend, to gain power, the sad part is you consider it, even at such a young age you want it. To kill someone you became close enough to that you envision them as a best friend. From that day on you ignore anything else just on the slim chance that you'd become just strong enough to prove him wrong, to show him he's the weakling. He's the one who should be training, working his hardest to catch up with _you._ You ignore your team mates, that blonde Idiot and the annoyed pink-haired girl that wanted nothing more than your looks and why she made it this far as a ninja was unknown to you. You ignore their offers, well hers, to meet outside of training and well that just wasn't acceptable when you're trying to become stronger, _strong enough to beat him. _So no matter the pain it causes you accept an offer, a deal with the devil, just to become stronger. You betray them, those you called your team mate, and you betray the village you once called your home and you betray her, the girl who screamed her love for you to the stars but yet the only words you could offer were, "Thank you." You never thought the blonde idiot you so easily dismissed as a threat, so you're alarmed when he beats you to a pulp but you were strong enough to beat him, not kill him but just because you refuse to follow _his _directions, to do what he told you. So you leave him, barely alive, in the rain. Years later they find you, a poor imitation of you standing off farthest away and you see _her _lips form your name but you maintain your poker-face though she's playing your heart-strings professionally. You enter his mind, the source of his power, prepared to kill him but of course, she interferes as always and your plans are thwarted for now. So you leave, deserting them AGAIN but, they've found a replacement so they'll deal right? You form your own team, your members pale imitations of those back in that village you abandoned so long ago (hey, they substituted you why can't you mirror the action?) and kill your "mentor" with the power he helped you achieve and so you're off to find the one who sent you on this horrible hide-and-seek game for power and hate all those years ago and after you stand over him, in the rain (as it seems you fight your biggest, emotionally scarring battles in the precipitation) his blood on your hands and the truth behind what he did what he did to you those many years ago ringing in your ears nothing seems worth it, and you instantly regret those years of neglecting your team mates, your friends, your _family_. The remorse eating you alive, starting with the lining of your stomach, and you wander, with no purpose anymore, back to the very same village you gave up, and you can't help but think back at your past and you flinch finally noticing the pain you inflicted to those who you never meant to but grew to stand, _was it worth it? _


End file.
